Not My Fault
by SylverFlames
Summary: Why Peter betrays the Mauraders. Starts in sixth year, and will continue until he goes into hiding after the final confrontation between him and Sirius. Based on Airin's Artistic Hands.
1. Oddities

Disclaimer: ok, The Harry Potter Books do not belong to me in any way shape or form. This story is based off of the most talented Airin's Artistic Hands, which she has been kind enough to let me use, and which you should all go read immediately. It's not necessary to read Artistic Hand's first, but it explains some things. This is the story from Peter's point of view.  
  
  
  
Sirius was acting strange.  
  
That was the thought that circled around in my head as I watched one of my best friends push open the painting and walk out of the common room. I turned towards my other two best friends to see if they noticed anything. James was reading a book about Quidditch and was dead to the world. Remus was watching the portrait hole through which Sirius had just left, daydreaming I guess.  
  
"Do you guys notice anything weird about Padfoot recently?" James looked up at me, while Remus just continued his daydream.  
  
"Like what, Wormy?" James looked over at the portrait hole as well.  
  
"Well, has he told you who this new girl is who he keeps going to meet? She obviously isn't a Gryffindor, or he wouldn't have to go out. You don't think it's a Slytherin do you?" Moony turned towards me, at last paying attention to what I was saying.  
  
"Naw, I don't think there is a girl in Slytherin who Padfoot hasn't already had, or tried to have. Actually I don't think there is a girl in the school who he hasn't gone for. Maybe there is a Ravenclaw." James broke off suddenly as a thought occurred to him. He turned to me, worried. "You don't think its Lilly do you? I mean they get along so well, and spend so much time together."  
  
Remus interrupted him, "No, they are just good friends, I don't think there is anything romantic between them." Then turned back to staring off at nothing. Typical of him to comfort James like that. But James couldn't get the thought out of his head now that it was in there.  
  
"But it could be, I mean, she's not here either. In fact she hasn't been hanging around with us much lately, so it has to be her." He looked over at our curious faces and stopped, blushing. Then trying to repair the damage, "Not that I care, just trying to solve the mystery, you know." I couldn't resist this opportunity to tease him a little. Usually it's the other way around, James and Sirius teasing me about something, most likely some idiotic thing I asked in a class. It's not my fault that I don't get things as quickly as they do.  
  
"Why do you care Prongs? Do you fancy her?" His only response was to turn redder, and I laugh, then noticing the red comes from some anger as well as embarrassment, my courage runs out. "Actually, I agree with Moony, they are almost like a brother and sister. Besides, it was you I saw her staring at yesterday in transfigurations." He quickly glanced up at me, much happier then a moment ago.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes really." James beams, and I just forget to mention the looks I also saw her sending Snape. Wonder why she's always nice to him. He's so strange, always so quiet, and no one should care that much about potions, I mean, its not even real magic. It's just like muggle cooking. I actually think he's kind of creepy. And James and Sirius don't like him, so it's safe for me to openly dislike him as well. Not that I need them to protect me, it's just nice to have the extra security around.  
  
Remus sighs, and finally rips his eyes away from the portrait hole, and glances over at James. "Hey Prongs, want to play a game of chess?" James agrees, and all conversations about Sirius and his mystery girl are dropped, as they are quickly absorbed into their game. So deeply absorbed that I might as well be a speck on the wall. I push the cynical thought out of my head. Of course they aren't going to notice me, chess is a deeply involved game.  
  
While their game continues, I decide to work on some of my Muggle Studies homework. It's the only elective I'm taking that the rest of the marauders aren't. They all decided to take Arithmancy instead. Sirius and James feel that they have no need to take as boring a class as Muggle Studies, and Remus' has an aunt that's a muggle, so he has no need. I had a muggle great- grandma somewhere back there, but she was dead long before I was born, and the rest of my family is all witches and wizards. We try not to talk about the muggle grandma too often. Sometimes its better not to have people know that you're not pureblood, when the rest of your family claims to be. I never cared one way or the other, but my dad does, and I try to please him.  
  
Soon James becomes bored with chess and goes back to his book. Remus joins me at my table and takes out his Transfigurations essay. The commons room was quiet for a change, without Sirius to stir up trouble. So we worked in almost silence, occasionally one of us murmuring something about electricity, or pincushions, until we hear the password being spoken in front of the portrait, very close to curfew. Sirius sauntered in, and smiled over at Remus and I distractedly, said goodnight to James, and walked straight up the stairs to our bedroom. The rest of looked at each other in amazement. Sirius was hardly the type to go to bed early without causing at least some commotion.  
  
Yep, Sirius was definitely acting strange. 


	2. Full Moon

Disclaimer: Yeah, same as first chapter.. I give credit to JK and Airin. If you want the library scene, it's in the story Artistic Hands. ~~~~~~~  
  
The next few nights nothing really happened. Sirius didn't disappear, and I was too busy preparing for the full moon on Monday night with Remus and James to ask him what was up. He helped us of course; there was rarely a prank that we pulled that Sirius wasn't involved in one hundred percent. He just seemed distracted at times. Remus was also distracted, but I just thought it was the coming of the full moon.  
  
James had come up with this great plan. We were going to meet Remus in the shack as usual, then let him out. Once we got him out we were all going to head over to the Forbidden Forest. James wanted a look at the Centaurs, and I couldn't wait to see how they reacted to Remus. I've always wondered if werewolves would bring out the same reaction in something half- human. But I didn't tell the others that.  
  
Sunday night rolled around and Sirius tried to nonchalantly leave the commons room. However James beat him to the portrait hole. Remus and I looked up from the potions assignment he was tutoring me through. I've always been awful at potions. James wouldn't let Sirius pass.  
  
"And where are you going?" He leaned back casually, with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Sirius just stared at him, and then trying to sound as casual as James answered back.  
  
"I have a date. Why do you care?"  
  
"Because for almost a month you have been leaving to see some mysterious girl, and you haven't told me who she is yet. And for you to be in a relationship this long, and not tell me a thing about her seems really odd. So who is it? Are you ashamed of her?" A teasing smile crosses his face. "It's Bertha isn't it?" Sirius blushes at his speech and James laughs at him. "It is her! Isn't it?"  
  
Sirius gets a hold of his tongue and laughs with him. "Hell no! Please James, even I have better taste then that." I reframe from mentioning that he isn't know for being picky when it comes to the female gender.  
  
"Then who is it? I want to know." James was not about to be distracted from his original goal. Sirius just sighed and looked at the ground, shuffling his feet slightly. I was amazed by this somewhat humbled version of Padfoot. He mumbled something to low for us to hear, but Prongs got it and burst into laughter. Sirius just blushed a little deeper. Remus and I exchanged glances. Prongs grinned madly and let Sirius go finally.  
  
The minute James sat back down at our table Remus and I were on him.  
  
"What happened what did he say?" I asked.  
  
"James, what was so funny, why'd you let him go?" Remus questioned right after me.  
  
Then we exchanged another look and asked at the same time, "IS it Bertha?"  
  
James sat through our questions still grinning like the Cheshire cat in that muggle book Alice in Wonderland. When we finished he laughed again, and we had to wait until he had recovered to get out answers.  
  
"No, it's not Bertha. It seems the mystery girl is ashamed of him!" He and I broke out in laughter over the odd circumstances. Remus just looked surprised. After Prongs and I had calmed down Remus just looked at us. Finally it got too much for me to stand.  
  
"Moony, what is it?"  
  
"I just don't think it's funny. I can't imagine why anyone would be ashamed of dating Sirius. I mean he's." then he blushed and looked away. James gave me a puzzled glance. Remus caught it out of the side of his eye, and turned back to me. "Umm, don't you think we should get back to your assignment Wormtail? It's due tomorrow, and Chandrick'll likely strangle you if you turn another one in late."  
  
Shrugging away his odd behavior and telling myself it was just the almost full moon; we went back to my assignment on the Seeing Air Potion. Why anyone would want to see air was beyond me. It took Remus awhile to explain that it was actually a potion to cause blindness. Some wizard with an odd sense of humor created it, and so therefore got to name it.  
  
We all waited up for Sirius to get back, and when he did James jumped up and blocked his way. Sirius stood as James walked around him, looking him up and down.  
  
"Hmm.. for how much time you spend with her, you sure aren't showing any. umm.. signs.. of having fun." Sirius blushes, I chuckled, and Remus tried to ignore the conversation.  
  
"Yeah well, you can't see her now can you?" James just smirked at him.  
  
"No wonder you've been so quiet about this girl. She's not willing to give ya any. Poor Padfoot, first time you've had anyone you've like refuse you isn't it?" Sirius just blushed deeper and looked away.  
  
"Look James, I'm not going to have this conversation. Goodnight." With that he pushed past James and stormed up to our dormitory. James looked at me and shrugged, and we followed Sirius up and with an unusual tension all went to bed.  
  
The next night I was pacing in the commons room waiting for the three of them to get back from the library. I stole a quick glance out the window. Almost sunset. Where were they? Surely Remus wouldn't be so stupid as to wait. Not when he knows the danger of what he is. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and managed to run into a couple of first years, and one group of second years. I muttered hasty apologies to them, and continued my pacing. Another glance out. The sun was setting. Still no sign of them. Just when I was about to burst James, Sirius and Lilly burst in through the portrait hole.  
  
"Where the bloody hell were you guys! I've been waiting here for hours." James made a face at me, then with a pointed look at Lilly nodded towards our room. Lilly noticed the nod and looked at us..  
  
"What's going on you guys, why did you run out the Library so fast? And what happened to Remus?"  
  
James just made an apologetic smile at her and grabbed my arm dragging me up to the room, yelling back at her. "Sorry Lil, marauders business." Then slammed the door.  
  
I dragged my arm out of his grasp and faced the two of them. "Ok, now where were you? You know we were supposed to meet here earlier."  
  
"Sorry Wormtail, got caught up in the library talking to Snape." I looked at him in shock.  
  
"With Snape? You bloody well left me here waiting for you so you could socialize with that brainless git?" Immediately Sirius' face contorted in anger.  
  
"He's not a brainless git, he's much better at potions then you'll ever be!" I just blinked. Sirius, defending Snape? That's not supposed to happen. James also looked sort of surprised, but then looked out the window.  
  
"Look guys, we're already to late to be there when the change happens. Moony is already changing, look the moon's up." He pointed out the window. "Are you guy ready to go?"  
  
Sirius and I both nodded, not looking at each other.  
  
James reached into his trunk to pull out his invisibility cloak. "Wormtail, your turn."  
  
I sighed and transferred down into my rat form while Sirius and James looked on. James reached down and put me on his shoulder while wrapping the cloak around us. We discovered that it's much easier to have two bodies under the cloak instead of three, so me being the smallest got to ride. They walked out of the dorm, and through the portrait hole under the cloak. The fat lady didn't even blink as we passed, she was so used to kids sneaking out. And she knew enough not to call attention to the fact that no one was there.  
  
We walked to the statue that led to the underground passage to Hogsmeade. It led us into the cellar under Honeyduke's. It was easy to get out of there after they were closed. They had protection spells to keep people out, not in. And when we go back to Hogwarts, we use the passage from the shrieking shack. Figure it's best not to sneak up on a werewolf. By now we were late.  
  
As we approached we could hear Remus wailing. James' set me down. "Ok, you guys go in, I'll be waiting here. It sounds like he's mad tonight, so be careful."  
  
Sirius glared back at him "Of course we will. We're not entirely brainless." He glanced at me. "At least, I'm not." I squeaked from my position, but James just shrugged, and they both transformed.  
  
We approached the door and I stood on Sirius head and managed to pry the door open. Yes it would be easier to do this as a human, but we didn't want to take the risk that Remus had gotten out of his room, or that someone might see and recognize one of us. So Padfoot and I entered while Prongs stood guard.  
  
The howls above us lessened a little as Moony caught our scent. Again I opened the door to the room he was locked in while Sirius stood ready to tackle the werewolf if it ran out the door.  
  
I managed to open the door faster then usual, and Remus bolted out of the room. Padfoot wasn't quite ready for him, and Remus managed to get past him. He shoots past him out the open door.  
  
Sirius and I run out of the house as fast as we can, Sirius making it out before me. The picture before me as I burst out of the house is bad. Moony stands in the center, being circle by Prongs and Padfoot. I can hear their mental pleas to him. And through the connection with Moony I can feel the fight between the wolf and the human. The hunger takes over for a sec and he makes to charge Prongs, but as he is about to leap over him and head into the village, Sirius tackles him and drags him to the ground.  
  
Sirius makes whining noises in the back of his throat, and this seems to calm Moony down. I walk up the rest of the group, and Sirius sensing my approach growls at me.  
  
I stop, being much smaller then the other, I'm careful around them. I'm confused, why does Sirius seem to be mad at me? Prongs steps between us, and lowers his head. I scramble up onto him, resting between his antlers. Padfoot nudges Moony with his nose, and Moony responds by licking it. The dog and the wolf disentangle themselves and Prongs motions towards the forest.  
  
We run, all problems forgotten, as we become a pack. We head towards the forest, and break through the trees and underbrush. We roam, searching out the centaurs, but we do not find any the entire night. Disappointed we head back, Remus going up to his room, and us sneaking back in through the secret passage under the Shack.  
  
Once we are in the passage James and Sirius transform back, and we head back to our room under cover of the cloak. Once in the safety of our room, I transform also, and immediately Sirius starts yelling at me.  
  
"What the bloody hell were you doing back there? Remus almost got out, and it's your fault!"  
  
"Wait, how is it my fault? Because you weren't being careful? I can't control a werewolf as a rat! That's for you and James!"  
  
"Hey, don't bring me into this, I wasn't in the room this time." James protests.  
  
"Peter, you let him out to soon. You should have checked if I was ready."  
  
"You looked ready. What, am I supposed to be able to read minds now?" James joins in.  
  
"Well, perhaps you could have signaled or something?" I turn to him. Of course he'd stand up for Sirius, everyone stands up for Sirius.  
  
"I thought you didn't want to be involved?"  
  
"Leave him alone! This was your fault! Remus really could have hurt someone, and then think how he'd feel when he woke up. He'd be crushed, and it would be your fault."  
  
"Fine, it was my fault. I don't care. I'm going to sleep."  
  
We all went to bed. Sirius mad at me. James mad and disappointed because we didn't see the centaurs. Me angry and disappointed because maybe my friends weren't as great as I thought they were. ~~~~~~~~~ Author's Note: Ok people, if you've read the story, I want you to click on that little button that says review. Please. even if you hated it, I'd like to know why. Thanks. 


	3. Suspicions

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other characters that spewed forth from J K Rowlings mind, are not mine. New Characters are, plot is a mix of mine and Airin's. Based off of Airin's Artistic Hands. You should go read it if you haven't. ~~~ Things quickly settled down. Sirius and I forgave and forgot, well, I forgave, and he forgot as usual. Nothing happened for a long period of time. Sirius continued to disappear three nights a week to go see his mystery girl. And he still wouldn't tell us who she was. This was really starting to bother James, who as Sirius best friend since before school, had never had him keep something from him so long. James started hanging out with me more. I enjoyed the extra time with one of my friends, but was still curious to know what was going on with the other.  
  
It had almost been a month when it happened. The day started out horrible. I woke late, and almost didn't make transfigurations on time. When we had to pair up to practice turning the mice we had into rabbits, Sirius paired up with Lilly and James and Remus paired up. Leaving me without a partner. I looked around the room, and the only other person without a partner Cindy Gartiana, another 6th year Gryfendore, who really should have ended up a Slytherin. She hated me and the rest of the Marauders, and was constantly trying to get Lilly to stop hanging out with us. However, we had to partner, and I spent the entire class suffering insults from her, and watching Lilly and Sirius joking, and James watching the two of them suspiciously. Apparently not all of his concerns about her being the mystery girl were gone. Remus also watched the two, while practicing of course.  
  
Eventually Cindy had enough of my "pathetic, useless attempts" and set about showing me how to do it. Getting it done perfectly, and watching her get praised by McGonagall were enough to make me sick. To escape from this hell I asked McGonagall if I could be excused to the infirmary. Glad for an excuse to get rid of me, she said I could go. I spent the rest of the time in the care of Madame Pomfrey. Not finding anything really wrong with me she sent me back down to lunch, where I was subjected to the questions of my friends.  
  
"Hey Wormtail! Where did you go during Transfigurations?" James scooted over to make room for me. Sirius and Remus were on the other side; Lilly was next to James. They all looked up at me expectantly.  
  
"Went to the infirmary to escape from Miss Gartiana. Ugh the girl is insufferable." James, Remus and Sirius all laughed while Lilly tried to defend her.  
  
"She's not that bad!" At a look from Sirius she let out a little laugh, and gave in. "Ok, so she's a snob, but she is a Gryfendore. So we have to put up with her."  
  
"Doesn't make it any easier. No wonder she's the last to get a partner in all of our classes. Why'd you work with her today Peter?" James turned to look at me. Wondering if he can really not notice that no one but them seems to like me, I just stare at him for a second. His expression doesn't change and I realize he is serious.  
  
I blush and manage to stammer out a reply. "Well, I'm not really friends with anyone but you guys, so if you all partner up, I was stuck with whoever was left."  
  
The four of them just stare at me, and I become embarrassed, and look down at my feet. The silence becomes too much for me, and I look up at them, wondering what they are thinking. Not one of them had moved. Finally James muttered, "I never noticed." And went back to eating. The rest took this as their cue, and start eating again and talking about other matters. I just sit there, thinking on my shame, and loneness, but them Sirius tells a joke, and reaches over to punch my shoulder, and I shake off the melancholy thoughts. I have the marauders. They are enough.  
  
After lunch we all head down to the dungeons for potions. Chandrick was waiting for us, and we all slipped into seats, James making sure to partner with me. I smiled at him and sat with parchment out waiting for the professor to give us the potion's ingredients. I've been working on my potions with Remus, and wanted to do well for once. Remus and Sirius sat at a cauldron close by. Lilly partnered with another of the girls, Emily Sandwick. The Slytherins, including Snape, all sat on the other side of the classroom. Why they partnered our two houses no one could figure out. I think they've hated each other since the days of the founding. Perhaps there was something between Godric and Salazar.  
  
Chandrick strolled to the front of the class, and looked at all of us. "Today we will be attempting the Dire Life Draft. This potion is extremely complex and dangerous. It will drain anyone who drinks it of his or her life. They will age before our very eyes, until they have reached an age past, which any body can sustain. This potion only works on mortals. Try giving it to a vampire, and they will only find it pleasant drink. No pay attention." She listed off the ingredients. Gave us another warning and everyone in the class started, being more careful than usual. Seems her warning actually stuck.  
  
James and I progressed ok, until we were waiting for the potion to turn pale lavender before adding the last ingredient, snakeroot. Then we heard a shout behind us and a splash in our cauldron. There was a small explosion as a stink bomb went off, covering both of us in the potion. Chaos broke out as everyone tried to get away from the mess. Chandrick calmed everyone down and headed over to us. She handed us towels to clean ourselves off.  
  
"You boys are very lucky this potion only works when consumed. A lot of deadly potions work just by touch." I was thoroughly shaken, and relieved, I really had no wish to die, and didn't know what would happen when it splashed over us. I could tell James was thinking the same thing as he smiled in relief. Remus had run over to help us clean up, and Lilly and Emily were setting the cauldron back straight. I looked around for Sirius, and my eyes narrowed as I saw him slip back into his seat. He had been doing something elsewhere in the room. I turned to James to see if he had noticed but he hadn't. Had Sirius thrown the stick bomb? But why would he do it when we were making such a dangerous potion, and why to us? Was he mad because James was working with me? It didn't make any sense. But he was definitely up to something.  
  
After that, Chandrick let the other finish their potions and we all headed back to the dorms. The others laughing and talking, but I hung back. I didn't want to confront Sirius with everyone else around. Tonight was one of his date nights. After class, he and James headed for Quidditch practice. I hung out in the commons room, doing work, and attempted to play chess with Remus. He had taken defeated me very soon, and we decided once again that I would never be good at that game. I went over in front of the fire to read, while Remus just daydreamed. Soon James came back from practice, slightly angry. Apparently he had once again tried to get Sirius to admit to who the girl was, and failed.  
  
The evening passed, and when the others went up to the room, I stayed wished them goodnight, and stayed behind intent on talking to Sirius. Curfew passed, and still no sign of him. This was the latest he had been out. I was soon pacing in front of the fireplace. I heard a noise behind me, and jumped.  
  
"Wormy? Why are you still up?" It was just James. I turned to face him.  
  
"Sirius still hasn't come back. I wanted to talk to him. I think he was the one who threw the stink bomb in our potion." James looked at me stunned.  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"I saw him doing something while we were cleaning. It seemed weird. I wanted to ask him why. But he hasn't come back yet."  
  
"Do you think something could have happened? Should we go look for him?" I nodded, and James ran up to get his invisibility cloak and the Marauders map. We never went without them. Soon he was back with the cloak, but no map.  
  
"Sirius must have it, it's not where we left it last." We both covered ourselves in the cloak and walked out of the portrait hole. Not having any clue where to start, we headed towards the main building, and were soon sneaking around a corridor full of empty classrooms. We stopped suddenly. There were voices ahead. Not know whom they belonged to, we snuck quietly towards them. It sounded like they were coming from an abandoned classroom at the far end of the corridor.  
  
We were about to classrooms away, when James came to a sudden halt. I looked over at him and whispered, "Why'd ya stop?" He only motioned me to silence and pointed. Ahead of us, we could see Mrs. Norris that damned cat of Filch. We backed up slowly, trying to get away. But we ran into a small stand, and it wobbled. Immediately the cat's head snapped in our direction and let out a loud meow. Now we stood still, until we heard more commotion from the classroom, sounds of feet running, and we took off just as we heard Filches voice. Mrs. Norris headed after us, but amazingly, Filch seemed to be going the other way! We ducked into an empty classroom, and stood there out of breath. James pulled off the cloak and leaned against the wall.  
  
"I think we lost her."  
  
"Yeah, I wonder why Filch took off in the opposite direction. Maybe it wasn't him in the classroom." James looked at me.  
  
"Do you think it was Sirius?"  
  
"No, it sounded like two men. It had to be Filch and someone. Why else would Mrs. Norris be roaming around outside of it, without trying to get in that room?"  
  
"True, I wonder who Filch was talking to. Think he's up to something bad?" I smiled.  
  
"Yeah, maybe he'll get caught and Dumbledore will fire him!" Just then we heard the door open and Filches voice entered the room.  
  
"Or maybe he was trying to see why two students are out after curfew and sneaking around the castle." James groaned and we both turned to see the caretaker of the castle framed in the door with Mrs. Norris rubbing herself happily against his legs. "I'll see you both get detention for this, and twenty points from Gryffindor each." Now it was my turn to groan. Forty points! Ouch. He grabbed us both by the arms, and I watched James pick up the cloak without him seeing. "Time to go see Dumbledore. I'd expel you, but you're lucky he's so much nicer than me." He said this with a sneer.  
  
James and I were both dragged into Dumbledore's office. We were to caught up in our punishment to get a good look, but I was awed by the phoenix. Dumbledore sat at his desk and just looked at us disappointed. "I won't ask why you are out after hours. It would probably just get you in more trouble." Filch made a protesting sound, but Dumbledore silenced him with a look. "I agree with Filches punishment, detention and forty points from Gryffindor. You will serve your detentions with Filch tomorrow evening. And I hope it will be sufficient to prevent against any further night wanderings." Filch grinned evilly, and James and I groaned again. Tomorrow was going to be hell.  
  
Filch led us back to our dormitory, thinking aloud of nasty ways for us to spend our detention tomorrow. We were thankful to collapse in chairs in the commons room before heading back up to bed. It was then that I thought again of Sirius, and noticed he still wasn't back yet.  
  
The next morning James and I sat quietly through breakfast as the other Gryffindor's came in and noticed the loss of points. We sat through their complaints and theory's as to how they had been lost. We were still ahead of Slytherin, but had lost our major lead. To make matter worse, Ravenclaw had gained quite a few points the day before, and was close to overtaking both Slytherin and us. Sirius never came down to breakfast, and missed Charms. Remus and Lilly were confused at our silence, and Sirius' absence. Finally, when Sirius didn't show up to lunch either, James and I left to go find him. He was in our dorm, and had just stepped out of the shower. I could see his bruised lips, and the marks on his skin.  
  
"Sleep late Sirius? Had a busy night did you?" He looked back, surprised to find us there.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Have you looked at the house points yet? We're missing forty points? Want to know why?" I was mad. It was his fault. We had been concerned for him, and he had been enjoying himself with his girlfriend. James and I got in trouble because he stayed out late snogging some girl he wouldn't even tell us who she was.  
  
"How?" He was wary. I so rarely showed my anger to my friends, but this was to much for me.  
  
"Because James and I got caught out in the castle after curfew. We also got detention tonight with Filch. Care to know why we were out after curfew? Hmm?" James was just staring at me. Sirius had backed away a little. I was likeing this too much. Being the one in control. I never get this feeling. It was nice to see their fear, and know that I was the one causing it.  
  
"Why?" the fear was a little evident in his voice. I revelled in it.  
  
"Because we were worried about you." I was shouting. "You were late. what if something happened to you! But you weren't in trouble were you? No, you were getting some ass from that mystery girl of yours weren't you? The one we can't even know about. Why are you so secretive? It's your fault that we got in trouble, and you're not even going to have to suffer for it. We are." Now James felt he had to say something.  
  
"Peter, don't you think that is a bit much? I mean, the punishment could have been worse."  
  
"Of course you'd stand up for him. You're his best friend. You stood up for him when he let Remus get out too. You always stick together don't you?"  
  
Sirius was mad now. "You're still angry about that? That was a long time ago! I didn't tell you to go out and look for me last night. You should know I can take care of myself." James went over to stand next to him.  
  
"No wonder you wanted to accuse him of that stink bomb yesterday!" I watched Sirius' eyes swing to James surprised, so it was him. But James didn't notice, and continued. "I say it was a Slytherin. You gotta get over it the Remus thing Peter. Like he said, it was a while ago. Honestly, he didn't do anything. We shouldn't have gone out." I just stared at him, anger flowing through me. How can he do this? Not Sirius' fault! Of course it was. If he would trust us enough to tell us anything, this wouldn't have happened.  
  
But James would not see that. I watched the two of them across the room from me. Paired against me. I turned from the room, and fled down the stairs, and out the portrait hole, nearly knocking down Remus and Lilly as they were about to enter. I spared a glance at the two of them. Glaring for a second at Lilly. Then ran again.  
  
"Peter! What happened.. Peter!" but I just continued on, not paying any heed to his cries behind me. I ran until I was on the other side of the lake, and couldn't run anymore. I collapsed in a little ball, my anger and frustration swirling around me like a protective cloak. That hadn't happened. No. No one listened to me. I know Sirius did it. I just can't figure out why. He might put me in danger, but not James. And I know he isn't good enough at potions to know that the potion wouldn't hurt us. It didn't make any sense. But I knew deep down, with no doubts, that he did it. And I would serve my detention with that thought swirling around my head. ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note: ohhh.. Peter finds a backbone and tastes power. hmmm.. Tell me what you think. Press the little button down below and leave a review! 


End file.
